Adventures in Time and Space
by tardis9715
Summary: A mix of adventures with the Doctor. Different Doctors for each adventure but still the same lovable Timelord we all know and love.


**Oi! So, I know I've taken a long time off, and I've decided to write some Doctor Who stuff, seeing as it's my most favourite show in the, well, the universe. Here you are:**

The Doctor steps outside the TARDIS, the smell of gunpowder and fresh timber in the air. Martha trails behind him. Looking around, he spins around with a goofy grin.

"Ah, the American Revolution", he says, maintaining his smile. "Always wanted to go but never saw any need to."

Taking in the colonial view of England by the posters with the legendary slogan "Don't tread on me" and watching the redcoats harass the colonists, the Doctor almost felt sorry for them. After all, it was because of England that one of the most powerful countries in the world took shape.

"Doctor, look. Isn't that Thomas Jefferson? Coming out of that tavern there?", Martha points and asks.

The Doctor looks and runs up to the man, who was currently discussing something very important with two other men.

"I told you, I'll have it written up and transposed by the end of the week. Nobody knows about this but us and I intend to keep it that way.", Jefferson was heard saying as the Doctor ran up. The two men walked away down the street in the same deep conversation as they had had with Thomas seconds before.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. This here is Martha. And your name?", The Doctor inquires while enthusiastically shaking his hand.

"I'm Thomas Jefferson. Nice to meet you. Are you from here? Boston?", the soon to be Founding Father asks while removing his hand from the Doctor's firm grip.

"No, I'm actually from England. Well, kinda. Martha is. I like to think of myself as being from such a lovely place. You should see it during the autumn. The colours are so beautiful."

"There's someone I'd like you to meet, good sir. Come, this way.", Jefferson starts to lead the Doctor and Martha the opposite way the men had gone and had soon arrived at a large brick building. From looking the windows, it appeared to be a print shop. A little jingle cleared the air as the trio walked in and heading towards the back where a young fellow was hard at work.

"Paul, this is the Doctor. And this is Martha, his apprentice. I'd like you to meet them, if you would.", Jefferson introduces them.

The man looks up from the press and immediately eyes Martha up and down.

"Cute, for being coloured, yes?" he obviously meant towards his friend.

"Oi! Watch it, might end up on the floor for that.", Martha retorts, not being talked about like she was an animal, like she was a _thing_. She walks out of the shop, flustered.

"It was very nice to meet both of you. Hopefully we can chat again sometime, but right now I have to go find her. She has a tendency to do, things, when she gets angry.", the Doctor tells the two men before rushing out to hunt down Martha. On his way out, he hears Paul say something about her anger being because of her African heritage.

The Timelord finds his companion sitting on the curb with her head in her arms. He decides to sit next to her.

"Paul Revere. Never know what he'll do next, does he? Ah well, it all turns out well, you just have to hit a few bumps on the road first, right? Between you and I, he never was very smart to begin with." It didn't seem to help her mood. All he got from her was a quiet "Hm". "Listen, Martha, don't let it bother you. You probably won't ever see him again, if anything. Now, how about we go and look around, shall we?" The Doctor was obviously trying to get her to move.

"Fine, sure.", she gets up off the curb, wiping her tears away from her eyes and looking around at colonial Boston, circa 1776.

**I know it's not much, trust me. But it'll get a whole lot better. Things will get more interesting, to say the least. Thomas Jefferson will call on the Doctor's help later on and Paul Revere and Martha go at it. A certain med student might just ruin the chances of alerting some colonists about the coming "regulars". Anyways, I'm getting off of here to (hopefully) catch some sleep and I might work on the next chapter tomorrow at my local coffee shop (NO IT IS NOT A STARBUCKS OR A DUNKIN' DONUTS, I don't believe in large chain coffee shops), so g'night peeps.**


End file.
